Generally, a variety of diagnostic apparatuses, such as an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus and the like, are becoming more complex and including a more diverse array of functions, and thus menu items, which are displayed on the diagnostic apparatus, are diversifying and the number of menu items is increasing. In this case, menu items of each diagnostic apparatus are not arranged according to a user action pattern, but are arranged according to a formulary pattern that is uniformly set by product developers at the launch of products, which results in inconvenience when the user selects desired menu items.
In particular, in the case of diagnostic apparatuses that are complex, include a diverse array of functions and require special knowledge to operate, the aforementioned problems are becoming more serious issues.
In addition, conventional medical diagnostic apparatuses are configured in such a way that some menu items which are frequently used menu items and some menu items which are not are used often are displayed together on a per stage basis without distinction. This results in very complicated arrangement of the displayed menu items, causing the user difficulty in searching for and selecting desired menu items.